


Legacies

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coping, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, Memorials, Prompt Fic, laughter is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto's grandkids add his name to the Memorial Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [jjhunter](http://jjhunter.dreamwidth.org) as part of a 'stories I haven't written' meme, in response to the following prompt: _That one where Naruto's grandkids add his name to the Memorial Stone_. The idea is to write a few sentences from a non-existent story, but somehow I ended up with an actual complete ficlet instead. Oh well, these things happen!

"I still say we should have added 'the Great and Awesome' to Ojiisan's name," Umaiko said to her little brother after the ceremony, while the grownups were still standing around talking politics and memories. "You know he would've loved that." She tugged at the cord around her neck, trying to get used to the unfamiliar weight of the necklace -- both physical and otherwise.

Kureji shrugged extravagantly, arms over his head and an giant yawn cracking his face -- the same stupid face, though Umaiko kept expecting to see whisker marks appear to match their grandfather. But it seemed that was just another thing that made their grandfather unique. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Neechan," Kureji said. "You know Hachidaime would never have gone for it, no matter how much she looked up to the old man. Besides, this way we can add it like graffiti! He'd like that even better."

Umaiko tried to maintain a properly serious expression in the face of her little brother's ridiculousness. As always, she failed. "Oh, can't you just see him laughing?"

"'You kids these days, can't even keep your own village clean,'" Kureji said, wrapping their grandfather's illusion around himself: an old, old man with a shock of wild white hair and deep wrinkles carved down his face, but his blue eyes still bright and his grin as infectious as ever. "'When I was your age, I had to clean the entire Hokage Monument in one afternoon!'"

"Conveniently leaving out that he was the one who painted all over it in the first place," Umaiko said through her laughter.

"...I miss him, Neechan," Kureji said, dropping the illusion. "The stupid fox misses him."

"Yeah," Umaiko said, pulling her little brother in for a hug. "Yeah, me too."

When their parents found them at Ichiraku several hours later, Umaiko braced for a scolding -- the old, "Where have you been, why didn't you tell anyone where you were going, don't you know there are people who want to kill you" -- but instead her mom just hugged Kureji, her dad touched her new necklace with a gentle finger and a pensive set to his face, and they sat down on either side of Umaiko and Kureji and ordered ramen of their own.

They left a bowl at the Memorial Stone for their grandfather.

The next day, someone painted blinding orange spirals all over the Hokage Monument.

Somewhere, Umaiko was sure her grandfather was laughing.


End file.
